gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SaturdayNight/What I think of Trueweather and SaturdayNight
My Stories on X Jumper and Trueweather - added a little story about my old Pirates Simon and O'Rage Honestly, X Jumper is like my most favorite Pirate ever. I like the skinny body I made him. Thanks to an old friend who is now inactive helped me level up X Jumper and make him the best. He has the best weapons and the ones I was looting for. 7 Legendary and found almost every Famed except sailing-items like Admiral's Cutlass, etc. He is the most used-Pirate I have. X Jumper was way better than my old pirate I've had. His name is Simon Something (forgot his last name). Anyway, he does not have any Legendary AT ALL, not even the easiest Legendary to get from Foulberto Smasho - Sliver Freeze. Although, I did find Dark Mutineer on him, but that is not what I care for. Somehow when I first made him (kinda made him fat which I did not like), he seemed a pretty good shape. Then after awhile when I played on X Jumper and did not play on Simon for a long time, he turned out like super fat. I don't know, it was weird. So eventually, I deleted him because of the way he looks from not playing on him forever. That is my story of my old Pirate and how X Jumper turned out. Simon was my main, main Pirate. Not anymore :P Lets go on with Trueweather. I may not delete him because he has the same skin like X Jumper and not a skinny body but a medium size! He can be X Jumper's brother!, lol. So far, I have only got him Notoriety level 32, which is good, and a level 30 Sword with level 22 Grenade. Trueweather was made for getting Famed and Legendary Swords faster with my friends on their low level Pirates. We kinda stopped our goal, so we do not care about it anymore. I have a little Guide to tell you Looters: If you are a level 50 Pirate, the reason Famed and Legendary Swords are super hard to find is because you have other Weapons like Dagger, Doll, and Staffs (Grenades do not count but the ammo does. Same for other Weapons with ammos), they go into Loot and when you level-up, you get ammos in Loot as well (Cannon, Dagger, and Grenade are ammos). They will take up space, so good Weapons cannot go in. They still do but takes awhile. While using this guide on lower level Pirates, they are still hard to find. It is just for to help find them little easier. Please do not make unnecessary comments that you think this Guide is not true - do not need to comment your opinion. I also have another Pirate that I made named O' Rage. Again, I deleted him for bad skin. He was not fat like Simon, so do not worry. He was a little skinny Pirate. I used to play on him all the time until everybody missed me playing on X Jumper because he is way better. I agreed and started playing on X Jumper again. There is a possibe way X Jumper is an old skinny. He is not the old super skinny, but he is in really good skinny shape - probably medium skinny. I do not know how I made him so perfect. Trust me, I've tried to make pirates with his perfect shape. They all turn out the small skinny size. Maybe it's just X Jumper's clothes. I have other Pirates but do not need to tell my story about them. X Jumper, O'Rage, Simon, and Trueweather are the names of Pirates in these stories. Thank you guys if you are reading this.